


PeachyKeen

by PeachyHao



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Camgirl!reader, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyHao/pseuds/PeachyHao
Summary: Reader is Jeongin's favorite cam-girl.





	PeachyKeen

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place 2 years in the future because child pornography is illegal.

PeachyKeen is now live!


End file.
